


Pocket Penis

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Frottage, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Behind closed doors<br/>Prompt: K/L, in a maintenance tube - NM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Penis

"For frak's sake, Lee, will you stop playing with my ass?"

Lee froze behind her, then sighed. "I'm not touching you, Kara. Not more than I have to. Gods, can we just get this done? I have a hot shower and a warm rack waiting."

There was a few minutes of silence, punctuated by grunts of effort, then Kara banged the wrench on the floor of the maintenance shaft. "That, Lee! If you're not doing it, what the frak's that?"

Lee immediately moved, putting what little space between them he could. "Is that better, Princess?"

"Oh, frak off, Lee."

"I'd love to frak off, Kara, but I'm stuck in here with you."

Kara wiggled her head back and forth and mimicked Lee, "I'd love to, Kara." She had the wrench in place and when the bolt finally spun free, she smacked against Lee again.

Lee muttered, "So much for my love life."

_Oh._ "Frak, Lee, if that's what's distracting you, why don't you do something about it so you can get back to work?"

"About what?"

She reached a hand between them and cupped his partial erection through his pants. "That."

"Kara," he sighed.

"Don't worry," she snickered. "I'm not taking it personally. I'm sure it would have happened if you'd been stuck in here with Helo, too."

"Helo, Kara? Now, Hot Dog, maybe."

Kara burst into laughter. "That is so wrong, Lee. Now I can't unsee it."

"Besides, Kara, what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can take it off and shove it in my pocket until I get to my rack."

Kara giggled. "Frak, wouldn't that be awesome? Every girl could have a pocket penis of her very own. When you weren't using yours, I could -" She clamped her lips shut.

"When I wasn't using mine, what, Kara?"

She tried to be breezy. "Well, you know...when a guy wasn't using his, a girl could use it herself. Much better than a fake one."

She thought Lee was going to let it go. She hoped he'd be his usual clueless self.

"A guy? And a girl? Or you and mine?"

"I'm sure yours isn't bad. You're Apollo, after all. A girl could do a lot worse." She squeezed the wrench tight, trying to ignore the beads of sweat gathering along her spine.

"And if I could take it off, where exactly would you want it right now, Kara?"

She swallowed. Why couldn't he drop it?

"Hmm?"

Where the frak were his hands going?

She jumped when Lee's fingers closed around the front of her thigh, and froze when he ground against her ass. Why was she wearing pants again?

He moved, little rolls of his hips, his cock sliding up and down the back of her pants. "Is this okay? You did tell me to take care of it."

Kara closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. "Um, sure, Lee. The mess'll be in your pants."

Lee fingers dug between her legs, rubbing along the seam. Somehow he'd coordinated his hips and his hands, and Kara laid her head over her forearms in surrender.

The air felt like warm water everywhere it touched her skin, and she had her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, and the rest of her couldn't feel anything but Lee.

He stilled suddenly, his breath coming out in little puffs against her ear, and she wished she could see his face. The maintenance shaft was shrouded in silence for several long seconds, and just when Kara was going to climb out of her skin if she had to, Lee kissed the slope of skin between her neck and shoulder and said, "Is that a wrench in your hand, Kara, or are you happy to see me?"

She laughed until tears ran down her cheeks.


End file.
